Power Girl's Rebirth
by LuisJM
Summary: A lone teenage boy was upset that his favorite character isn't in the new 52 series.  But when he gets a special comic book from a strange store, his life will change forever.  One-Shot  Complete!


**Happy New Year everyone! And since it's a new year, a new story is in place. Now I've been doing transformation stories for a couple of years and I was very creative with them. Hell, I did that age progression of Gwen Tennyson and it was completely successful. So I decided to put together a different type of story. This time involving one of DC very voluptuous character yet, Power Girl. Now I know that Power Girl didn't make it in the 52 series and there must be some people who think that it isn't fair. So I did some thinking… What if Power Girl appeared in our world? Better yet, what if it's a person that transform into Power Girl? Here's a brief summery: A young teenage boy, who is a big fan of Power Girl, was upset that her favorite girl would no longer be part of the revamp DC 52 comic series. But when he comes across a mysterious store he never seen before, he bought the first ever limited edition of the Power Girl comic book. But the moment he reads it, his life will suddenly change for the better. Now I've already posted this up on Choose Your Own Change and I'm waiting for the story to appear. But I decided to put this story on Fan Fiction since it involves the Power Girl and DC. And yeah the story is long, but it's the only way I can do it since CYOC had rules of not adding any chapters. So here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Power Girl**

* * *

><p><span>Power Girl's Rebirth<span>

In the quiet town of Northsburg, Colorado, everything is all peachy and well. In this town, everyone does their business. The baker bakes, the store clerks pay the customers, the housewife cleans, just about everyone does their usual business. But for one young boy, it was going to be a little different.

Down the busy main street, a young teenage boy at the age of 17 was walking home from school being it's a short walking distance from there. His name is Jacob Grant, a High School student who just entered his sophomore year. He was an average kid with a medium build and a height of 5'6. His took was half his father's, with a broad jaw line and was a little rugged with peach fuzz on his chin, and that of his mother's with a lovely smile and sweet hazelnut eyes. His brown was a little rugged and had little body hair on his arms and legs while his chest was a little more hairy. He was wearing a short sleeve baby blue polo shirt, long faded blue jeans with a belt to keep them from falling down, and a pair of Adidas white and blue lining sneakers with short socks.

Jacob life was pretty dull, but when he graduates high school and leaves for college, he will live out his dream. And his dream was to become a comic book artist. Ever since he was a little kid, he always buying, collecting, and reading comic books. Sure it was a little bit geeky, but he loves reading comics. Most of the comics were that of DC and he reads up superheroes like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. But there is one superhero he loved the most, and that's Power Girl. Although this might be weird, but Power Girl is the most look down super heroin in the DC Universe. Being the cousin of Superman, she has super strength, agility, speed, x-ray vision, invisibility, and the ability to fly. But unlike her cousin, she's always a free spirited woman who can live by her own rules. She had made many appearances in a variety of comic series and she has always in them since the early 1970s. And her body and outfit… Damn! She always has a nice figure and big 'assets'. Plus the uniform she had on made her look completely hot.

Sometimes, Jacob always has a crush on this amazing damsel and dreamed of marrying to her. But when news got out that a new series called 52 came out, he was upset that Power Girl is no longer part of the series. Oh sure she makes an appearance but not as a hero. Instead, she is a sub character and a girlfriend of Mister Terrific. That made him more upset. He just wished that Power Girl would have a second chance in life and could do something good.

But that was after they announced the 52 series. Now he's just back to his old self and moving on with life. He kept on passing all the shops and dining establishments and decided to check something out before heading on home. But as he was searching, he spotted a shop he never seen before. It was an old gothic like store with windows showing some strange nick knacks. Over the shop's front door, there was a sign that says, 'Ms. Cleo's Magical Boutique'. Jacob looked at this and was a little confused by this shop. "That's strange…", he said to himself, "I never seen this place before. Maybe it just opened. Wonder what's inside. Hmm… Only one way to find out." Confident, he walked to the shop and enters through the front door. The moment he was in, he was amazed he was seeing.

In this shop, it was like a museum of weirdness. All around him, were the most bizzarest of items and statues he never seen before. Even on the shelves there were memorabilia from different eras, some he recognized and others he never seen before. He was in shock and awe by all of this, that he never saw someone else in the place until he heard a dark and very feminine voice.

"Can I help you?"

Jacob got startled and backed up a little bit, looking at the direction of the voice. What he saw was a beautiful woman he ever seen before. The woman looked to be about in her early thirties but she had a body of a woman that was in her mid twenties. She had a fair build with CC cup breasts and long luscious legs that make her height almost a six-footer. Her face was angel like with green eyes, pouty lips, thin elegant nose, and high cheekbones. Her hair was long and flowing but it was white as a ghost. Most people would think she's old, but the looks of her would cover that up. Speaking of cover, her clothes was a long green medieval dress that goes down to her knees that show up most of her cleavage, a pair of green emerald high heels, and bracelets rings on her wrists and fingers.

Jacob was surprised by this woman and couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed. Shaking that thought, he said to her in an apologetic voice, "Whoa… You scared me! I didn't even know someone was here." The woman smiled and said to him, "I'm sorry about that young man. Sometimes, I always have a tendency to sneak up on people when they are not paying attention. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cleo. Welcome to my shop. How can I help you?" Dusting himself off, Jacob snickered and said, "Well, let me tell ya. I've been in this town all my life and I never once seen this place before. Is this a new business you've opened up or something?" "You could say that." Said Cleo, "But this shop is opened to those who seek help." Jacob cocked an eyebrow and was a little confused at what she just said. "Right…" he then responded back, "Well if this place is new, you should start advertising or something. You might bring some business to this place." "Yes… I'll see if I can do that. Now, what can I help you with today?" she then asked, moving back to the task at hand. Jacob just sighed to himself and answered, "Well… To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I've never seen stuff like this before and never really expect it to be that creepy. I'm just sort of looking around is all. Besides, I don't think I would get anything to my liking." He then went back to looking around and couldn't help but to feel impresses by all the stuff the shop had.

Cleo looked at the boy and found him to be quite interesting. Approaching him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said in a calming and comforting voice, "Oh, but that's where you're wrong my dear boy. You see, I know that is something you want. Something special. In this shop, I could tell what people want the moment they enter. Men, women, even children have things they always keep to themselves and they would want to live it. And no matter how secretive it is, I reveal it. And whatever dream, whatever passion, whatever desire the person has, I give it to them." Jacob slowly turned around and wondered about what she said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked her. The woman had a sly smile and backed away saying, "Oh my dear boy, I know what people want because I can read their minds. I could tell deep down inside their very souls their need for something better. Sometimes its money, other times its love, but under rare occasions it is something they desperately need. You my dear friend are the later of the people. I can tell that you've missed something that was very important to you and you desperately want it back. And with boys of your age, you really need to see someone important back in your life. I might be able to help you with that."

She then approached one of the shelves and started to search for something. Jacob just stared at this woman and was a little confused at what she was doing. He was even more confused at what she was saying, that she could grant him his deepest desires. He thought she was crazy and would like the leave before things could get worse. But something told him just to stay put and see where she was going with this. After looking through the stuff on the shelves, she found something that might work. Approaching him, she showed him a metal box of some kind and said, "Here, take this. Within this box contains a unique item that will fulfill your dreams. With a price of course." Jacob then cocked an eyebrow and asked, "At what price? Name it." Cleo placed her finger on her chin and thought about it long and hard. "Hmm…" she started to ponder, "Don't know. This item is one of a kind and is by far expensive under this type of condition. But for you, I'll make it an exceptional offer. How about… $20.00."

Jacob blinked a couple of times and find that a little shocking. Twenty dollars for such an important relic? At first, he would turn down on that offer and walk away. But then, he thought that it was a good deal. After all, if this relic can make his dream come true, when will this opportunity come back? So, eager to get this, he looked up to her and said, "All right. You have a deal." He then took his wallet out and gave the woman a twenty-dollar bill. Satisfied, Cleo took the bill and gave the young man the box. "Here you go." she said, "You certainly want this so bad. Keep in mind that this gift I'm giving you will ultimately change your life for the better. Enjoy it while you can Jacob." He looked at the box and wondered what was in it. But just as he was wondering about it, something else came up in his head. Like his name Cleo said to him. He immediately looked up and asked her, "Wait! How did you know my-" But before he could finish his question, he noticed that Cleo was long gone. It was like she vanished out of thin air. He felt a little curious as to why she disappeared and how she did that. But just as he was figuring it out, he looked at his watch and soon realized that it was getting late. "Oh shoot!" he said in soon realization, "I've wasted too much time here! My family's going to kill me if I don't get home in time." Immediately, he turned around and left the store in a hurry. As he was leaving, Cleo appeared from the blue and looked on with a smile on her face. "Ah… My dear boy, I could tell you are missing something important." she said to herself, "But rest assure… Once you obtain it, you will forever be a part of that life." She then chuckled and walked away to her store.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Jacob was running from the store and was heading to his house. He couldn't believe how late he was because he wasted his time in the strange store. He just hopes that his mom and dad aren't mad at him or else he would be grounded for life. He finally made it to the house and unlocks the front door with the key that was safely tucked away from under the Welcome mat. Entering the house, he was in a bit of a panic frenzy and said, "Mom! Dad! I'm home! Sorry I'm late! I found this strange shop that was opened and lost track of time. Please don't punish me because of this." But as soon as he finished saying this, he soon found out that there was no other voice in the house. Blinking a couple of times, he said again, "Hello? Mom? Dad? Is anyone home?" Still nothing, as the house was very quiet. Wondering where is everyone, he headed to the kitchen to see if they were there. Turns out, no one was there. But he did notice a plate of food on the table covered in plastic wrapping and a note on top of it. Curious, he approached the table to take the note out to read it. It says…<p>

_Jacob,_

_Your father's going to be late cause he's at a business meeting with some clients and I'm heading to my friend's house for some ladies night. Your food is on the table. Please heat it for a minute. And remember to you your homework._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Jacob read that note and blinked a couple of times. Wondering what that meant, he finally snapped out of it and came to his senses. "Oh… That's right…" he said to himself, "My dad and mom are going to be away for tonight. Thank goodness. I thought for sure I was going to get myself into trouble. Oh well, better get started doing my homework." So he headed upstairs with his book bag on his back and the box he got in his hands, wanting to get started with homework early before dinner.

* * *

><p>An hour later, he was up in his room getting through with some schoolwork and concentrating hard on his studies. After going through all of his work, he sighed to himself and slanted back on his chair. "Finally…" he said in pure accomplishment, "All homework is down and I have time to spare before dinner. Now what should I do before I eat. Watch TV? Play with my X-Box? Read some comics? Or…" Then something snapped in his head. Almost forgetting something, Jacob turned around and spotted the box that Cleo gave him after paying up. He always wondered what was in that box since she gave it to him. And yet there were guesses as to what's in it. In his head, he thought it was some kind of magic amulet that can grant wishes, or a mythical animal that he would keep, or better yet, a girlfriend of his dreams. But the more he was thinking about it, the more he desperately wants to open it. Staring at the box, he sighed to himself and said, "Oh well… Got that mystery box anyways. Guess I should see what's inside of it."<p>

He got off from his chair and approached the box that was resting on his bed. Sitting next to it, he starts to wonder what was inside. Thinking of nothing else, he decided to check it out personally. Placing the box on his lap, he slowly unhooks the straps and opened the lid. The moment he opened it up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Inside the box was a comic book. But this wasn't no ordinary comic book Jacob was looking at. This is an All-Star DC comic issue 58 vintage 1976. What makes this comic special is that this is the issue where Power Girl makes her first ever appearance. Staring at this, his eyes were as wide as saucers and he was speechless for the moment. "I… I can't believe this!" he said completely flabbergasted for the moment, "This is actually the comic where Power Girl made her debut. And its in mint condition too. Who would've thought that this Cleo girl is a comic book collector?" He then looked at the clock and could tell it's still early for dinner. Looking at the comic, he sighed to himself and said, "Well, since I got this comic, I might as well read it. It's not like I have anything else to do right?"

So he got on the bed on his chest and positioned himself to read this classic comic. Once he was ready, he opened the book and began reading. But the moment he opened the book, some type of dust came out of the pages and covered his face. Jacob coughed it up a little bit and was nearly choking on it. Once he got that out of his system, he said, "Oh man… Apparently this book's been collecting dust for some time. Oh well… At least I could still read it." So he went back to reading the new comic he got from that strange store and was starting to enjoy it. But while he was reading, he started to feel a little uncomfortable. Fighting on his bed, he readjusted himself and said, "Whoa… That's strange… I thought I got myself comfortable a few moments ago." Once he was finished fidgeting, he went back into his reading. What he didn't know was that something strange is happening to his body. For you see, the dust that came up to his face is a magical powder that the transform anyone into what they think in their dreams. To Jacob's case, he always dreams of Power Girl and wanted to find a way in bringing her back. So the magical powder was doing that to him as his body was slowly changing.

The first thing that was changing was his height. He was a few inches shorter then his usual height, but was tall enough to take stuff out of the shelves. Once the height was out of the way, the physical changes soon took place. Beginning with his feet as they grew small changed shape into a more feminine look. Of course, the way the feet changed his sneakers were a few sizes too big for him. But then, his sneakers made a bizarre transformation. First, his white socks lowered into his sneakers and disappeared completely, leaving him without his socks. Then, the laces on his shoes unravel themselves and went out of the loops, shrinking until they were none existent. With them gone, the texture and design of the sneakers melted and smoothed out blue took over parts of the white color. All the while his soles darkened and flattened, changing shape in the form of a three-inch heel platform. Once it was done shrinking to fit his new feet, they almost look like footwear of a super hero. But Jacob didn't know it yet. He was too engrossed on his comic to realize what it happening to him. Soon enough, the changes went up to his legs.

It started with the legging of his pants as they were shrinking upwards to show off his legs. During that time, his legs were transforming as well. The muscles on his calves began to deflate and were looking a little womanly while the leg hair retracted back into his skin, leaving it completely smooth. At the same time, his new shoes grew up and covered his bare skin, making them look like boots. The changes continued to spread until they reach up to his knees. The hem shortened right above it, making them all look like jean shorts. Still, Jacob was too busy reading to noticed her changed legs, let alone the strange breeze coming through them.

The changes moved up his legs and they were getting a little sexier. His skin smoothed out and all the hairs on them were long gone. His shorts risen higher and higher, exposing more skin. At the same time, the hem on top of his boot reached up his knees and changed a little more. Flaps started to appear on the sides of his boots as golden rings grew out of the end. They then snapped together and tightened around his calves. With his boots complete, his shorts continued to gain shorter and shorter until they were barely noticeable. As they were getting closer to his hips the bottom hem of his short slanted up to the sides, making it look like a V shape around his nether regions. Soon enough, his legs were very feminine and a little muscular. But Jacob and expect any of that since he was reading the comic book. But just as he was getting to the good stuff, the changes were up to his hips.

The first thing that happened was that they start to expand outwards, slowly getting curvy by the second. His stomach began to thin out and was flat as an ironing board, yet they started to develop slightly visible abs. Meanwhile, he was gaining a bit of a bulge in his groin. Jacob thought he was getting a little aroused when he looks at Power Girl's body so he let that one slide. But as he went back to his reading, the bulge was growing smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. Which means that his male parts have been transformed into female parts. Jacob squirmed on his bed after feeling the strangeness of his manhood, but he went back to reading without knowing what happened. With his hips done expanding into a curvy hourglass figure, the incredibly short shorts finished up with its change. The bottom hem shrank and tightened around his tights as the fabric changed from rough to skin tight latex. The blue color then faded into a creamy white at the bottom and slowly went upwards. When the color reached his belt, that too changed. First, the belt loops wrapped around his former pants separated themselves and disappeared completely. Then the belt's texture went from being rough and leathery, to smooth and ribbony. Even his belt buckle changed shape and color as it went from being a bronze brown square to a golden loop. Within a few minutes, his lower half was female while his upper half was male. And Jacob wasn't fully aware of any of this. He was too focused on his comic book to even notice it at all. But will soon change and the transformation spread up to his body.

As it progressed, the white latex color spread upwards to his polo shirt, fading the baby blue color in the process. At the same time, his hourglass figure was looking more sleek and shapely as his butt expanded in a bubbly look. All the while, he didn't suspect that creeping up as he squirmed around. But the moment the changes reached to his chest, it will take a turn for the worse or best.

As he was at the middle of his comic, his chest started to feel itchy. He started to scratch his chest to let the pain go away. What he didn't know what that all of his body hair on his chest was shrinking away into his skin, leaving him completely bare and smooth. Still, the feeling wouldn't go away as he scratched harder then ever. "Ugh… Damn it…" he said in a frustrating voice, "What's up with my chest? It feels like its burning up!" He kept on scratching harder and harder just to get that feeling away. While he was scratching, he could feel his chest being relieved from pain. But that isn't because his chest was done changing, it was something else. But Jacob was glad that was over as he said, "Phew… That's better…" He then went back to his reading, hoping that it won't ever happen again. But just as he was about to continue, he looked at his hand and noticed something strange. From what he could understand, each of his finger nails look a little long and growing every inch. "Strange…" he said a little confused, "I thought I cut my nails a few days ago. How could they grow long that fast?" He tried to figure that out but he couldn't get an answer. So he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh well… Guess it's just nothing. Better cut my nails after I'm done reading." So he got back to his comic and read the part where Power Girl gets to fight.

During his reading, the changes continued to change on his chest. His pecks began to deflate and flatten on him, leaving him no muscles to speak of. But just as they were done flattening, they started to inflate like balloons. They first started out of small mounds, then cones, and began to form into a pair of A-cups. Just as they were inflating, Jacob could feel that on his chest again and was getting aggravated. "Grrr… Not again!" he angrily said, "And I was just getting to the best part too." He was just about to scratch it again, but just as he was about to do that, something caught his eye. Looking at his hand, he was surprised and said, "What the…"

He stared at his hand and watched it change before his eyes. The nails he noticed growing long was now longer and was covered in red nail polish. His hand was getting small and dainty while his fingers thinned and became delicate. Even the small hairs on his hands sank to his skin, leaving the surface smooth. Curious, he looked at his other hand and notices the same changes happening there as well. That and so much more. Looking at the end of his hand, he saw the arm almost devoid of any hair. He also noticed that his arm was thinning and shaping into a sexy tone. Though he was gaining some muscle, his arms looked a very feminine. Looking at both his arm and hands, he was speechless and says, "No way!"

He immediately sat up and wanted to call for help. But the moment he sat up, he could feel gravity bouncing on his chest. Looking down on his chest, his eyes were wider as he said, "What the Hell?" What he saw was a pair of breasts that look like they were C-cups, and still growing. Now scared at what was happening to him, he got off his bed and headed straight to his full-length mirror. What he saw was truly shocking. What he saw was that his lower half looked like that of a woman wearing long blue heel boots and some skin tight white one piece bikini with a red silk belt around it. The other half of himself with the exception of the female arms and a growing chest with what's left of his polo shit. Jacob was completely confused as he wondered what's happening to him. Suddenly, something occurred to him. Looking down at the boots and half of the strange swimsuit, the look was very familiar. In fact, the look reminds his of a certain female super hero he reads on. That's when he puts two and two together and said out loud, "Oh… My… God… I'm turning into Power Girl!" He continued to watch in the mirror as the changes continued to escalate.

His chest continued to grow more and more and the fabric of his polo shirt couldn't take it any more. In a matter of seconds, the top part of his shirt ripped apart while the buttons on the top remained closed. The rip was so wide; Jacob could even see cleavage of his breasts coming out. He kind of fined it strange that the rest of his shirt didn't explode along with the rip. But he found out soon enough that his shirt was changing as well. The white latex color spread upwards and covered his breasts and went around the opening. Once it covered his breasts, he ascended up to his neck. But it only stopped around his flaps of his polo shirt and remained there for a while. But the changes went down to his sleeves and tightened his biceps. But as it reached the ends, the sleeves started to melt and spread downwards.

Jacob looked on and was fascinated by the strange change. The melting sleeves came down his elbows and something else happened. Looking down at his watched that was wrapped around his wrist, he noticed it was covered in a blue color and was slowly melting on his skin. But it didn't drip on the floor; it just remained on his wrist. At it was melting completely; it started to spread on his hand and the rest of his arm. As it was covered completely, the started to sharp and harden with the end folding down. Jacob stared in awe and touched what appears to be a blue glove. But as he touched it, the blue liquid was on his fingertip and started to spread down it. He looked at his other hand was the blue color went spread on each of his fingertips and down his hand. As it reached his arm, it did the same at the end and folded downwards. At the same time, the white came down his elbow and went into his new blue gloves. Jacob looked down at his arms and was amazed at how that happened. But then, he remembered his collar of his polo shirt and looked up to see what happened to it.

To his surprise, he saw his color growing and expanding outwards. The left side of his color grew and was getting rounder, changing from soft to hard and the color going from light blue to solid shining gold. The other side detached itself from the rest of his shirt and grew incredibly long, changing to a reddish color and with a silky texture. Meanwhile the golden grew and changed shape into a golden dome. Meanwhile, a golden rope came out of the dome and wrapped around his shoulder beneath his armpit. Once its done with that the red silk grew longer until it reached his legs, flapping wildly. To finish it off the white latex spread up to his neck and stopped beneath his chin. Jacob was staring silently as his color became the type of cape Power Girl use to wear. In fact, he looked entirely like Power Girl with the exception of his head.

"Wow…" he said completely astonished, "I look amazing. I wonder if I can use this at a comic book convention. I might even win first place if I…" He suddenly trailed off as he soon realized his voice was sounding a few octaves higher. That's when he discovered that the changes were finished as his head started to take shape. His skull structure thinned and was oval for a woman as his rugged looks were replaced with a smooth complexion. The peach fuzz on his chin faded away as the chin itself was smoothed out. His lips puffed up and were very kissable while red lipstick came on it. His nose flattened and was more petite as a birthmark appeared on his left cheek. His vision started to get a little blurry and he closed them for the moment. When he opened them he saw his eyes changed from hazelnut to light blue as his vision was better then ever. Now all that's left was his hair as the tips of them changed from brown to blonde. It then slowly spread down each follicle and into the roots. Once his entire hair changed color, his style shifted into more of a bob cut with a bang draped down his face. For about half an hour, the person known as Jacob was gone. In his place was Power Girl herself in all her glory.

He, or rather she, looked at herself in the mirror and was in awe struck. "Wow…" she said in a lusty clear voice, "I can't believe I'm actually Power Girl. It all feels so strange…" Getting a closer look at the mirror, she touched her face with her hands and found it soft and gentle to the touch. She then used her hands to caress her body as she went from her chest to hips. She even squeezed her boobs a couple of times and felt completely flushed. Not to mention touching where her manhood was made her feel hot. After getting herself a full examination, a sudden thought came to her. "Hmm… I wonder if I have powers as the real Power Girl?" she asked herself. So thinking about that, she decided to test her body out.

The first test she did was her bed. As far as she knows it, her bed is heavier then her old self and it would take four guys to do it. Curious, she approached her bed and lifted it up. To her surprise, her bed was light as a feather and she could lift it up all by herself. "Well, at least I have super strength." Power Girl said, "Let's see what other abilities I have." She then looked around to see what else to do. She then spotted a lava lamp on her nightstand. Her father always told her to not leave the lamp on too long or it will catch fire to the house. Thinking about that, she decided to try out another ability. She took a deep breath and blow at the lava lamp. The moment she blow, a cool vapor came out of her mouth and sailed towards the lamp. Once it reached it, the lava lamp itself was incased in a small glacier, sealing it up completely. Power Girl looked at that was amazed at what she did. "Incredible!" she said completely astonished, "Wonder what else I can do."

So for the next five to ten minutes, Power Girl was trying out all of her powers. So far, she used her super heat eyes to accidentally melt one of her action figure and nearly caught the place on fire. Thankfully, she was able to stop the fire by using her ice breath. She then used her x-ray vision to look into her next-door neighbors house. It did work for her, but unfortunately she was disturbed at what the next-door neighbor was doing. Nothing but looking at porn on cable TV, creepy. After getting that image out of the way, her next power test was being invulnerable. So she went to her desk and took out a sharp pair of scissors from her drawer. Though she didn't want to do it, she had to see if it would work. So taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tight and trust her scissors to her chest. At first, she would feel any type of pain, but for some reason, she didn't. Opening one of her eyes, she look down to see what happened. What she saw was that the scissors didn't penetrate her skin. Instead, her scissors were bent completely the moment it hit her chest. Power Girl looked on in astonishment and couldn't believe that she won't get killed.

After trying the rest of her abilities, there were two more left to do. "All right…" Power Girl said, "All I have to do is test out my flying and speedy abilities. That would be a piece of cake." But just as she was going to start it, she could feel a deep rumble in her stomach. Placing her hands on the gut, she soon realized that she had forgotten something. "Oh wait… I almost forgot." She said feeling a little starved, "I didn't have anything to eat since lunch and this change made me forget about it. Well, better get my dinner ready before I start testing out the rest of my abilities." So she left her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Back down in the kitchen, Power Girl, formerly known at Jacob, was enjoying her meal while watching the news on TV. As far as she knows, the food tasted a little bland since it was leftovers from the other night. But at least its better then eating nothing. While she was watching the television, she begins to wonder and said, "Now let's see… Somehow I turned from a teenage boy to a big buxom super heroine. This doesn't seem to be physically possible. How can I transform like that? Unless…" She then started to remember what happened hours ago. She was on her way home as Jacob when she came across a strange shop she never seen before. When she entered the shop, she met a store clerk named Cleo who give customers their wishes and desires. And for Jacob's wish, Cleo gave her the All-Star DC comic issue 58 where the fictional Power Girl made her debut. But the moment she opened the book, a dust came out of the book and she inhaled it. The moment she inhaled it….<p>

That's when it hit her. That's when she soon realized what happened. "The dust!" she screamed out loud and surprise, "That must be it! That dust must've been magical and turned me into Power Girl. That explains everything!" Finishing up her meal, she was slumped on her shoulders and was a little concerned by this. "So, that comic book was magical and turned me into the super heroine I always worshiped?" she said to herself with complete silent, "Guess Cleo was right. She can give a person what they desire. Too bad I didn't read the fine print." Looking at her feminine hands, she examined them and said, "Hmm… I wonder if I can turn back to my old self. The last thing they want is my family to see me like this and have a panic attack." As she was thinking about it, a female newscaster said something that got Power Girl's attention.

_"Breaking news from Channel 7. There's a robbery that took place in the 1st National Bank of Denver. The robbery took place half an hour ago and the cops are in pursuit of the criminals as we speak. We go live to Traffic 7 where the chase has taken to Route 70. Jack, can you hear us? Can you tell us what's happening down the interstate?"_

Power Girl looked at the TV when she heard the news and knew what that meant. That Denver was close to his town and the route is right up the town's exit. He looked at the chopper scene and saw the chase that was in progress. At the same time, a male reported was in the chopper explaining the details of the chase.

_"Yes Janice, what we see right here is what appears to be an epic chase we've never seen in this state. The car the police are chasing at is an armored truck that's filled with billions of dollars. From what we could understand from eyewitnesses, a group of gang members who called themselves the Right had taken the truck while it was being delivered and had AK-47s in their hands. A fight broke out at the bank entrance and left a few cops dead and civilians injured. Now the culprits have taken the truck and are speeding at a hundred miles per hour on Route 70. Police officers are in pursuit but are remaining cautious. The felons are armed and extremely dangerous. We'll keep on watching this incase something comes up. Reporting on Route 70 and Northsburg this is Jack Sonchon from Traffic 7."_

Power Girl listened to the broadcast and now knew what has happened. She also knew where the chase is at and got up from the table. "Looks like that case is close by." she said feeling completely confident, "Time to give this body a real test drive." She then left the kitchen and head to the backyard. She thought that the backyard would be a good place to take off because there were a lot of trees in them. The last thing she wants is to go to the front yard where a lot of people are watching. If she did that, then she would be in serious trouble.

The moment she got to the backyard, she got in the middle and took a deep breath. "Okay…" said Power Girl, feeling a little confident, "I can do this. I just need to focus. That's all… Need to focus." After talking to herself, she looked up and said "All right! Here we go! Up, up, and AWAY!" Within moments, she felt herself feeling a little lightheaded. Looking down, she noticed that she was actually floating over the ground. She smiled and knew that she did it. But unfortunately, she was having a little difficulty getting use to floating. So she had to get use to floating before flying. Once she positioned herself for the next few minutes, she got started to soar into the skies. Power Girl felt completely excited as the adrenaline kept pumping in her body and the wind blew through her face. As she was heading up to the clouds, she stopped and looked down at her town. From what she could tell, she was astonished at how high up she was as her town small from view. "Wow…" she exclaimed in total silence, "The view here is beautiful. I can even see my house from here." But then she remembered about a robbery and went back to the task at hand. Looking down at the freeway, she saw group of sirens moving through the interstate. Knowing that it was the chase, she nodded and said, "Look out bad guys! Here comes Power Girl!" She immediately flew down to her target, ready for some action.

* * *

><p>Down at Route 70, the armors car holding all that money was speeding through the highway, passing cars and took down a couple in the process. Behind it, an army of police cars were going after it and were remaining distant being that how dangerous the gang is. Inside the armor car, the gang known as The Right was keeping watch in the truck that was filled with billions of dollars. In between the two gang members were security guards that were keeping watch on the two incase they did anything stupid. Both guards were handcuffed and had blindfolds over their eyes and duct tape over their mouths. At the front seat, two more gang members were keeping watch. One was at the drivers seat while the other was riding shotgun.<p>

The one that was sitting on the side looked at the review mirror and saw the squad of cars trying to reach them. Smirking, he turned to the driver and said, "Hey! The pigs are still chasing our tail. Can I take them out?" The driver looked at his review mirror and smiled as well. "Go ahead to shoot one of them down." he said feeling completely cocky, "Let's give them a message they will never forget." The one taking a seat nodded and opened the window, getting out sideways and taking out his rifle. Pulling the trigger, he fired a load of bullets at one of the cars that were chasing them. One of the police cars got hit in the engine and one of the tires as it started to swirl around like crazy. It then launched up in the air and flew in the air for a couple of seconds until lie landed on the roof and caught fire. The other squad cars cleared the way and got out of harms way. They then got back into formation and continued on with the chase.

Up in the air, the Channel 7 Chopper hovered near the scene and showed the whole thing with the camera. The reporter was at the scene looking at the mess and couldn't believe it. "Did you see that folks?" he said in total feat, "One of the gang members took out a squad car! Single handedly even! This chase is getting violent then ever as the felons appear to be leaving the interstate. Luckily, they're a blockade near the exit to prevent them from escaping. But with the armored car in their possession, I don't know if the police can stop this. Stay tune for more as it-" Before he could finish, the pilot noticed something up in the horizon and said to the reporter, "Yo! Something is coming at us. And it's moving really fast!" The reporter looked up at the distance and saw a speck heading down towards them. So he tapped on the camera guy and told him, "Get a shot of that! Now!" The cameraman nodded and turned his camera at the object heading to them. The reporter then went on saying, "This just in! There appears to be some kind of unknown object heading towards us at blinding speed. Don't know what it is but it's moving pretty fast that…" He then paused and noticed the speck getting closer to them and was taking shape. "Wait a minute." He then said, "We seem to be getting a view of what we got. It almost looks like… No, it can't be. That's impossible!"

But in mere moments, someone, or something, past the helicopter in blinding speed. This gave the cameraman the opportunity to record the person that flew past them. From what he could understand, it was a female superhero that only existed in comic books. But now, it looks like the hero was real. So he kept the camera to this hero and watched what happens.

At the highway, the truck was speeding down the road and looking for a quick exit. The passenger on the side seat was keeping watch on the cops to see if they are stupid enough to get close to them. As he was watching, he notices something not quite right. So he told his comrade, "We got trouble." "More cops?" asked the driver. There was a bit of silence until the passenger spoke up. "No, it's not the police we should be worrying about." "Then who?" said the driver feeling a little impatient. After another quiet expression, the passenger said, "You might want to take a look at this." Grunting to himself, the driver took a look at the review mirror to see what his friend was talking about. What he saw was truly shocking. Chasing behind them appears to be a female superhero. What it was is Jacob, also known as Power Girl chasing the truck. The driver looked on and was completely confused by this unknown person. "What the hell…" he said in complete shock, "Who is this woman and why is she flying?" The Passenger shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know man. But it looks like she's gaining after us." Panicked, the driver told the passenger, "Well get rid of her! I don't anything get in our way, not even flying women." The passenger nodded and said to the driver, "Got it!"

He rolled the window down and let half his body comes out of it. He then took his rifle out and aimed it at the woman. Power Girl saw this and flew out of the way seconds before shots were fire. Being that she is bullet proof, she doesn't want to test it out just yet. Flying high up in the air and checked to see what the problem was by using her X-Ray vision. Looking into the truck, she noticed two guards at the front, one driving and one that was shooting at her. But at the back, there were four more Right members guarding both the money and the security guards they took. Observing all of that, she soon realized that it was a hostage situation. She had to get the guards out of there while taking care of the gang members and stopping the bank truck. Knowing this, she flew down and went behind the truck, looking for an opening.

At the same time, the passenger looked back and could tell that this person he was shooting at was behind the truck. Getting back to his seat, he turned to the driver and told him, "We got a problem. The girl is flying behind the truck. Looks like she's trying to rescue the guards." The driver turned his head in disgust and didn't like that at all. "Damn it!" he said in pure disgust, "Does this girl got anything better to do?" He quickly banged on the back wall and screamed out loud to the others, "Hey! We've got trouble! A woman who seems to be flying is after us. I want you guys to stop her at all cost!"

At the back of the truck, the rest of the gang heard the driver's yells and thought he was crazy. Two of the guards approached the back doors of the trunk and opened them up. When they did, they couldn't believe that they were seeing a woman with a blonde bob cut and huge bosom flying after them. "Who the Hell is that!" said one shocked crook. The other gang member looked at him and said to him, "Who cares! Take her out before she gets to us!" The two pointed their rifles at the woman and opened fire. Power Girl noticed that and spins around while going left to right, avoiding the oncoming projectiles. Thinking of a way to get rid of those two, she used her laser beams to shoot down their rifles, her eyes started to get really red until she fired two beams of light right at them. With two shots, the beams hit the rifles and sent them flying in the air. The two criminals felt that in their hands and were screaming out in pain.

With that out of the way, Power Girl decided to rescue the guards in the truck. But going into it won't be easy being that the there were two other thugs were their with their AK-47s. So she decided to take the attack from above. She flew up in the air and headed to the roof of the armored car. Once she landed on it, cracked her knuckles and placed her hands into the steel roof with incredible force. The group heard the loud bang on the roof and looked up. That's when they notice fingers piercing through the roof. Realizing what she was doing, one of the guards turned to the end of the wall, opened the small compartment, and said, "That damn bitch is on the roof! She's going to open it up! Do something!"

The driver looked up at the roof and noticed a red cape flying above the truck. Knowing what she was doing, the driver did something completely crazy. He started to turn the steering wheel left to right and swivel the armored vehicle, trying to get the woman off of them. Power Girl felt that and held one tightly on the roof to prevent herself from falling off.

While all that was taking place, the news chopper watched the scene and the reporter was shocked by it. Looking at the action he said, "Folks, if you're just joining in, this chase had taken a turn for the strange. A few minutes ago, something went right passed up and headed to where the chase is taken place. From what we could understand is that this object that was heading to them was a person. But this wasn't no ordinary person. From what I could tell, this was some kind of female superhero. Like the ones you read in the comic books. But what I'm looking it this is way real then I at least expected. Now this real hero was stopping the armored bank truck by any means necessary.

Back down on the ground, Power Girl was doing all she could to hold on. Still, the driver continued to get her off the truck by swerving in many directions. The young super heroine couldn't take it any more and decided to do this quick before she gets dropped out. Immediately, she plowed her fingers into the roof and used all of her strength to pry it open. After a couple of attempts, she tore the metallic roof off like it was a lid of a tuna can and opened it fully. All the thugs looked up and soon realize that they were all in big trouble. The two with weapons in their hands aimed their rifles at her and open fire. Normally, the barrage would've killed her, but being that she is invulnerable, the bullets danced off of her like nothing. Once the guns were empty, Power Girl swoop down into the back of the truck and started to fight off the gang members. The group used all in their arsenal to take her down, but it was all too futile. Power Girl used both her strength and speed ability to avoid all the attacks and took all of them down with a couple of strong hits. The guards that were held captive watched the fight and couldn't believe what they saw. When it was all over, the criminals were knocked out and strewed on the floor. Once Power Girl was finished with the fighting, she approached the two guards and told them, "Are you two all right?" Both guards looked at each other and were confused. But then turned to her and nodded to let her know that they are okay. She then smiled and said to them, "Good. I'm going to get you guys out of here. Don't want you two to get caught in the action." She then took the two guys by the collars and lifted them up in the air while flying. The moment they got out of the truck, she placed them on the side of the road and flew back to the truck while the two of the squad cars parked to free the two. With the guards safe from danger, Power Girl went back to the truck and was in pursuit.

At the truck, the driver and the passenger were getting away from this strange woman. As the passenger looked back at the truck and noticed all the comrades were out like a light and the guards they held captive were gone. Realizing this, he turned to the driver and told him, "We got a problem. All of our guys are out cold and the guards we've held captive are gone. My guess is that the woman we've encounter did that." The driver banged his palm on the steering wheel and was completely upset about this. "Damn!" he said in pure disgust, "This is getting ridiculous! Who the hell is that girl? Some kind of superhero?" There was a bit of silence until the two looked at each other. They soon realize who this woman is and immediately panicked. The driver immediately put his foot on the pedal and sped as fast as he could. Soon enough, the truck sped incredibly fast that the cops couldn't chase them down. "I can't believe this!" said the driver trying to get his bearings together, "That woman is a super hero? Now I've seen everything!" "But that's impossible!" exclaimed the passenger, "Super heroes don't exist. They just only live in comic book fantasies." "Well, apparently this one is real and she's trying to stop us. Just hang on tight!" he said trying to get through the freeway, passing through cars and speeding at over a hundred miles per hour.

As they were driving fast, Power Girl was flying overhead, looking down at the run away armored truck. She could tell that they were trying to get away and she has to do something before they could escape. That's when she came up with a great plan, a little crazy, but it will work. So she flew faster over them and was now in front of the truck. Once she was in front of them, she flew as far as she could. Once she was at the right distance, she landed on the ground and was waiting for the truck to arrive. Back in the truck, the two remaining gang members didn't see the strange woman anymore and were glad that they were safe. But just as they were going to catch a breather, the passenger noticed someone blocking their way. Upon a closer look, he soon realized who it is and told the Driver about it. "Um… Sir… I think that woman is in front of us." The driver immediately snapped out of his victory and said, "What?" "Yeah…" the passenger continued, "And it looks like she not playing around." The driver looked on and saw the woman standing there doing nothing. Noticing this, the driver smiled and said, "Aw, don't worry about her. She's as good as dead now." Pushing the pedal hard, he aligned himself and headed straight to Power Girl. The passengers looked on and immediately wonder what the driver was doing. "Wha- What are you doing?" he said completely frightened. "What does it look like I'm doing?" the driver responded, "I'm going to ram her over. I'm getting sick and tired of her ruining our operation. Time I take care of her once and for all!" The moment he said that, the passenger was now fully panicked and held on tight to the seat.

At the same time, the chopper caught all of that on camera and couldn't believe what they just saw. The reporter, being shocked by this as the others said, "Folks, I couldn't believe what I just saw. If anyone is tuning in, you've missed what appears to be a shocking display of heroics. From what we could understand, this female super hero managed to break into the back of the armored car and beat up the crooks that were in it. Then she freed the guards and left them on the side of the road. The police had already picked them up and drove them to the safety of their families. Now it looks like this hero is blocking the gang's path, hoping to make sure they stop. But it doesn't look like they're stopping anytime soon and they seem to be ready to running over her. Oh god, I can't watch."

The truck sped to the girl really fast as Power Girl stood there like nothing's going to happen. But Power Girl smirked very devilishly and knew they would do something like that. So she tightened her fists and got ready to plan her final sheraw. The passenger looked at the woman on the windshield and was more concern then ever. "Um… I don't think this is a good idea!" said the passenger feeling more nervous as before. But the driver didn't listen to his advice as he drove the truck closer to the woman. The passenger tried to stop him and said, "Boss… Boss! BOSS!" But still, he wouldn't listen as he was just feet away from the woman. Power Girl immediately went into position and was ready. The moment the truck was inches to her, she lifted her hand up and brought it down to the front of the vehicle's hood. Within seconds, the truck slanted upwards to the back and flung high in the air. The armored truck itself spinned around and was going over the female super hero's head. In the news chopper, the news reporter looked on in shock seeing something like that happen. As the truck was flying, the roof of it was still opened due to Power Girl's strength. The meant that the unconscious thugs fell out of there and the money they took and flying around the freeway like crazy. When the truck went over her, it landed on the ground tires first and made a huge thud. Just as it landed on the ground, the people at the front were completely rattled and the airbags were deployed immediately. After that happened, Power Girl looked behind to see the damage armored truck and smiled to herself. "That was too easy…" she said as she slowly walked to the truck with money raining down around her.

As she was heading to the truck, two of the doors opened up forcefully and the remaining gang members got out completely frazzled. Both their bodies were completely banged up and the person that was driving the truck in the first place had blood coming down the side of his head. The Passenger that was in the truck looked at the leader and told him, "Told you this was a bad idea." The leader turned to him and said, "Aw shut it! Just get as much money as you can and find me another ride. I'll handle the little bitch!" The gang member nodded and decided to gather as much money to hold on to. While he was dong that, the gang leader saw Power Girl heading to him and pointed his rifle at her. "All right you crazy skank," he said in the threatening voice, "I have had it up to here with you. I've worked hard on this heist and I'm not going to let you ruin any of it. Take one more step and you're nothing but Swiss cheese." Power Girl heard his threat and couldn't help but to giggle about it. So she started to step forward. The leader looked at her and knew she made a mistake. Pulling the trigger, he said to her, "All right, that's it! You are so DEAD!"

Immediately, bullets came out of the gun and flew straight towards the woman. Normally, they would've killed her the moment they contacted her. But the bullets bounced off of her like they're rubber. But the leader continued to shoot her, hoping that any of the bullets would kill her. At the same time, Power Girl got closer and closer to the enemy while the bullets continued to bounce off of her. After a few minutes, the rifle ran out of bullets and the super heroine was face to face with him. The gang leader was upset about this and took out his pistol from within his coat. Pointing it right at her eyes, he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet at her. In slow motion, the bullet inched closer and closer to her eye. In seconds, the bullet hit her, but didn't kill her. The bullet impacted within itself on the pupil and dropped down on the ground. Going back to normal time, the gang member looked on and was completely speechless by this. Smiling to herself, Power Girl grabbed the criminal by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up high in the air with her incredible strength. The leader looked down at her and tired to say, "Wha… What are you?" Power Girl looked right at him and answered, "Who? Me? Well, let's just say I'm the woman who is going to teach you a lesson!" After she said that, Power Girl pulled her fist back and gave the leader some knock off punch. The leader flew in the air and landed on the ground with a loud thud, passing out completely.

With the leader out like a light, she looked around and noticed rest of the unconscious gang members all over the floor and hundred dollar bills floating everywhere. Looking at this mess, she sighed to herself and said, "Well, this was a little messy. Really need to control my powers if I'm going to get use to this body." As she was looking at the destruction she did, she heard a gun click from not far. Turning her head back, she saw the last crook with a gun pointing to her while holding a bag filled with money in the other. "Don't move!" he said as he was getting completely nervous, "Now I don't know who or what you are, but you are not going to ruin all the hard work we did. Just stay back!" The girl placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow hearing that threat. "Boy, did you see what I did here?" asked the super hero, "I've beaten your friends, destroyed the truck and knockout your leader. Do you think you can take me on?" The gang member listened to her and didn't know what to do. He wants to shoot her and get away with the money he has. But after what he saw when this strange woman knocked out his leader, he started to have second thoughts. So in moments, he dropped both the gun and the money and went down on his knees while lifting her hands up just to surrender. Power Girl looked at him and smiled, saying, "Thought so…" She then heard sirens from a distant and knew what that meant. Turning to him she said, "Well, it looks like the police would be here any second now to get you all in the slammer. I'll that them handle you and your boys. But until then…" She then took a deep breath and blew out some cold air at the last enemy. Once the air hit him, he was completely frozen in a block of ice. Power then winked and finished saying, "Stay Frosty…" She then flew up in the air and left the scene while the police arrived to it.

Once the battle was over, the chopper crew watched on and couldn't believe any of it. The reporter watched the whole thing and said, "Ladies and gentleman, I… I don't know what to say. But this woman took on an entire gang and stopped their heist completely. It was like something out of a comic book or something. But who is this girl? And why did she come now?" The moment he asked that question to the audience, the same girl noticed the chopper and decided to make her debut. So she flew up to the news helicopter and showed herself in front of the world. The camera pans up to the woman and waited to see how she responds. After a brief silence, she acted like the heroes in the comic books and said, "Don't worry fair citizens! I, Power Girl, will protect you from all that is evil!" The moment she said that, she flew high into the air and disappeared completely. At the same time, the reporter looked on and was amazed by this unexpected introduction. He then looked at his camera man and told him, "Did you get all that?" The camera man looked up to the reporter and said, "Uh… I think so…" "Good." the reporter said, "Because this is one story everyone will never forget." So the chopper left the scene and was delivering the story that would change all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Power Girl flew back down to her house and landed in the backyard. After an unexpected day like that, she stretched a little bit and had a pleasant smile on her face. "Well that was interesting." she said to herself, "I stopped a armored truck filled with bad guys on my first day. Not bad for a test drive. But still…" She then looked at herself and was a little scared for a moment. "How am I going to turn myself back to normal? I mean its cool to be Power Girl and all but if my parents see me like this, they'll freak out! There's got to be some way in turning me back to Jacob and not remain like this forever." But then, the moment she said that, something incredibly weird happened. Though she couldn't figure it out, but it would appear that she was going down like that she was in an elevator. Looking at her hands, she noticed that her feminine fingers were shrinking and getting a little male. Not to mention her gloves were disappearing from her fingertips. Staring at her hands, she soon started to realize something. Power Girl was changing again.<p>

Looking all over herself, she could tell that she was turning back into a boy. Her height diminished a little and female attributes were slowly diminishing away. Her curves expanded and her rear deflated away. She could feel her arms and legs gaining muscle mass and her hands and feet went from being dainty to being big and manly. She could even feel hairs growing and her arms, legs, and chest area. She then put her hands on her breasts and could feel them shrinking into her chest, flattening into nothing. She also feels her lower regions changing and rearranging, meaning that she's no longer a girl anymore. Her, or to be more precise his, head changed as well. All of the beautiful looks of a woman were now replaced with the looks of a man with a broader jaw line, a bigger nose, and peach fuzz on his chin. His hair then started to shrink and darken from blonde to brown and reverted styles to a shaggy look. Even his Power Girl uniform changed as well, reverting back to his regular clothes. Looking down, he noticed that he was back wearing his short sleeve baby blue polo shirt, long faded blue jeans with a belt to keep them from falling down, and a pair of Adidas white and blue lining sneakers with short socks. The moment the changes started though, it immediately stopped.

Curious as to what happened, he noticed a small his family set up in the middle of the backyard. So he headed back there and checks to see what has happened. Looking at his reflection, he confirmed the end result. That he had returned from being Power Girl to Jacob, his original self. He then took a breather and said to himself, "I can't believe this. I'm actually back to my old self! This is amazing! Still, how did I revert back to myself? It doesn't seem possible unless…"

As he was trying to figure most of this stuff out, he heard the door opening from the other said and a voice he recognized pretty well. "Jacob! We're home! Where are you?" Turning back Jacob knew that the voice came directly from his mom and could tell they were home. And it was a good thing too. If they were heading home and notice that he was not there or if they see him in that Power Girl form, he would've been in big trouble. But now that he's back to normal, he wouldn't have a problem explaining things. Smiling, he'll try to figure this out later on. But right now, he act like nothing has ever happened. Heading back to the house, he opened the glass door and said, "Here I am mom. Sorry I didn't hear you. I was outside at the backyard getting some fresh air." There was a bit of silence until his mother said, "Really? Well it's a little late to get out for some air. But at least your safe at home. Come in before you catch a cold." Jacob nodded and entered the house letting what happened slide. As he was heading into the house, his father then said, "Hey champ! You never going to believe what happened today. There was a chase that happened near our town on the news. But wasn't part of the story. Apparently, a super hero by the name of Power Girl came in and stopped the crooks from getting away. I'm pretty sure you know her. Power Girl from the comic books you like to read? I never really thought that she would actually existed in real life." Jacob laughed a little bit and could imagine how true that was. Being that he was actually Power Girl to begin with. "Boy, you have no idea…" he then said as he closed the door and the family went on with their conversation.

* * *

><p>The next day, he wanted to return to the store where he got the comic book from Cleo in the first place. He believes that comic book turned him into Power Girl in the first place and it could explain some things. But the moment he went to the store, he found out that it was completely empty, closed down completely. Jacob couldn't believe this and didn't know what to do. So he headed back home to figure out what to do next.<p>

As he headed back home, he tried to figure out how he changed from Jacob to Power Girl and back again. So he tried o reminiscent what happened the other day. He knows that the dust within the comic book he was reading turned her into the super heroin. But when he turned into Jacob, he was thinking about being himself. But the moment he thought about it, he finally figured it out. He believes that he thinks about himself, or thinks his name; he would turn himself to normal. But what if he thinks about becoming Power Girl. Thinking about that, he concentrated on Power Girl's image and waited for something to happen. After a few seconds, he could feel the changes and his body turned into something feminine. Once the changes are done, he looked into the mirror and found out that he's Power Girl. Once satisfied, he returned to his old self by thinking of himself. Since he now knows how to change back and forth, he knows that his life would be a whole lot interesting.

* * *

><p>Throughout the years, he has been living a double life ever since that day. Half the time, he spent in schools and hanging out with friends. The other half involved him saving the town as Power Girl and protecting the innocent. He even got a police radio to help listen into some crimes that have been committed. Plus when news gets back around the world he decided to create some type of excuse and go into hiding, just so he could turn into Power Girl and fly to that part of the world. Soon enough, almost everyone knows of Power Girl and her appearance and look up to her as their hero. And under Jacob's point of view, he liked this.<p>

* * *

><p>Years have passed and Jacob is in college at NYU, getting a degree in art and animation. Since he can transform into Power Girl, it gave him some great ideas based on most of his adventures. Not to mention going through comic shops to find some great ideas. Walking down through Central Park he was about to get a little creative with his next project. When all of a sudden…<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! I'M BEING ROBBED!"

Jacob turned his head and saw a damsel in distress at a farther distance. He could also see a crook dragging the poor girl to a private place. "Shut up you dumb bitch! You're going to alert the cops. Now give me all your money and you won't get hurt." Jacob looked on and could tell that this was bad. So he had to do what he could do, save the poor girl. But not as himself though, his other side, the feminine side. So smiling to himself, and said in a quiet voice, "This looks like a job for Power Girl."

He quickly ran to the nearest spot he could hide and started focusing to being Power Girl. Closing his eyes, he sees the image of Power Girl and feels the change coming up. His body grew, his features went from male to female, his chest grew into breasts, hips expanded, muscles bulging, face rearranging, hair grew and change color, and his clothes morphed into Power Girl's uniform. As the changes were finishing, the robber was trying to control the woman, but she was a little hard to handle. "Let me go!" she screamed out loud in pure fear, "You can't do this to me!" The criminal was getting aggravated by her as he said, "I said shut up! I have had with you pissing me off. Just give me everything you have or your life will cut short." He then slowly took out his pistol and aimed it at the woman's chin. But before he could pull the trigger, he heard a voice in the distance. "Why don't you listen to the woman and let her go?" The crook heard that voice and was getting aggravated. "And who would say that?" he said as he turned to see this person. But when he did that, his eyes were shocked at what he sees. Even the victim and surprised to see what it is. Standing in front of them, there was a woman in a uniform that's been all over the news for a couple of years. That woman was none other then Power Girl herself.

"Sorry to interrupt this date, but it's time to give you a big beat down. Power Girl style!"

The End  
>But it's only the beginning<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? I know that the end was a little crummy, but I had to figure out a way to end this story. But at least it's a way to end the old year and start a new year. I hope you liked this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you, and I wish everyone a very Happy New Year! Please Review.<strong>


End file.
